Cultivation
Cultivation Realm (Mortal) Mortal Gu Masters have 5 realms, from the bottom (rank 1) all the way up to the top (rank 5). Every rank is considered as a big realm, and is divided into 4 smaller realms – Initial Stage, Middle Stage, Upper Stage and Peak Stage. The rank a mortal Gu Master can achieve is primarily dependent on their cultivation aptitude. Immortal Ascension Becoming a Gu Immortal is extremely hard, it depends not only on resources, talent or determination, but also on luck and meticulous preparation. To advance to a Gu Immortal, the mortal Gu Master needs to gather and fuse the "Three Elements of immortal Ascension", the elements refers to Qi of Heaven, Earth, and Man/Human. If either of the three aspects is insufficient or out of balance, the mortal Gu Master would die and their soul would dissipate. Because of this most mortal Gu Masters decide to remain at the peak of the mortal realm (rank 5) or at least postpone their breakthrough until they have sufficiently prepared. The Gu Master can obtain the inspiration of heaven and earth if they concentrate and formulate a specific question during their ascension (a question that is too broad or unspecific, will likely yield a generalized or unspecific answer rendering this opportunity wasted and the now ascended Gu Immortal not (much) smarter than before).ch. 647 # The mortal Gu Master must completely crush their mortal aperture, accepting the nurturing of nature's Heaven Qi and Earth Qi, the more Heaven Qi and Earth Qi is accepted, the higher chance of succeeding. The Heaven Qi and Earth Qi must be balanced and must be equal to each other. # Accepting the mortal Gu Master's own accumulation and life's experiences, the deeper the understanding of the mortal Gu Master in regards to his accumulations and understanding of his own path is, the more Human Qi mortal Gu Master would generate. (Note: Human Qi is the sum of the Gu Master's own accumulation. The Gu Master's battle strength, toughness of their physical body, the depth of their soul, familiarity with Gu Worms, understanding of heaven and earth, awareness of their own nature as well as luck, talent, aptitude, fortuitous encounters, insights and so on would transform into Human Qi when advancing to Gu Immortal.). # After balancing the Heaven Qi and Earth Qi, the mortal Gu Master must also balance the Human Qi as well together with Heaven Qi and Earth Qi. Once the three elements have gathered and are equally balanced, the mortal Gu Master would have a higher chance of advancing to Gu Immortal. # During the ascension the Gu Master has to undergo an earthly calamity and a heavenly tribulation. If the mortal Gu Master successfully passes the earthly calamity and heavenly tribulation, the Gu Master's previously crushed space of the mortal aperture would give birth to an immortal aperture, where a Blessed Land would form. The Gu Master's Primeval Essence would be replaced by beads of Immortal Essence. Cultivation Realm (Immortal) Gu Immortals have 4 realms, from the bottom (rank 6) all the way up to the top (rank 9). Every rank is considered a big realm, and Gu Immortals no longer advance through the 4 smaller realms like mortal Gu Masters do. The prowess of Gu Immortals depends on the total number and strength of calamities and tribulations undergone, for example, if a rank 6 Gu Immortal has successfully passed two Heavenly Tribulations, it's considered that the Gu Immortal achieved the peak of rank 6. List of Rank 9 Gu Masters Since ancient times there had only been ten Gu Masters who reached rank 9 and each became known as either an Immortal Venerable or a Demonic Venerable: The Next Venerable The future Eleventh Venerable was destined to be Great Dream Immortal Venerable (大梦仙尊), an Immortal Venerable that majored in dream path. However, ever since the destruction of Fate Gu, the future position of Eleventh Venerable became vacant to all rank 8 Gu Immortals. References